The present invention relates to a transistorized step-to-impulse conversion circuit.
A differentiating circuit consisting of a resistor and a capacitor has been long used for converting a step waveform into an impulse waveform. However it is extremely difficult to produce by the present semiconductor technology the monolithic integrated circuits including capacitors with a high capacitance so that the integrated circuits including a differentiating circuit must be connected to an outside capacitor and consequently a desired miniaturization cannot be achieved.
To overcome these problems, there has been invented and demonstrated a method for producing impulses by utilizing the delay in transmission of the signal in a plurality of stages of amplifiers, but this method has inherent limitations in that the circuit is very complex in construction and requires a large power. There has been also invented and demonstrated an impulse generator utilizing excess minority-carrier charge in transistors, but in this type impulse generator it is difficult to fabricate the integrated impulse generator circuits, resistors having a high value are required and the operation is often adversely affected by noise.